U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/329,481, 11/329,506, 11/329,539, 11/329,540, 11/329,556, 11/329,557, 11/329,558, 11/329,574, 11/329,575, 11/329,576, 11/329,873, 11/329,874, 11/329,875, 11/329,883, 11/329,885, 11/329,886, 11/329,887, 11/329,952, 11/329,953, 11/329,955, 11/330,011 and 11/422,551, incorporated herein by reference, describe various techniques for forming small, deep vias in, and electrical contacts for, semiconductor wafers. Our techniques allow for via densities and placement that was previously unachievable and can be performed on a chip, die or wafer scale. However, if these techniques are used to form high density interconnects, there is presently no “off the shelf” or low cost commercially available packaging that can be used with them.
There is therefore a present need for low cost packaging that can be used with such high density interconnects.